charmed_italiafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Streghe (serie televisiva)
Streghe è una serie televisiva americana, andata in onda per otto stagioni sulla The WB. È stata prodotta da Aaron Spelling e parla di tre sorelle che sono le streghe buone più potenti al mondo, conosciute in tutta la comunità soprannaturale come "Le Prescelte", ma conosciute da tutti gli altri come le Halliwell. Ogni sorella possiede dei poteri magici unici che crescono e si evolvono nel corso della loro vita. Le Prescelte vivono insieme in una villa e usano le loro abilità soprannaturali per combattere gli stregoni, i demoni e le altre forze del male che popolano San Francisco, California, per proteggere gli innocenti e gli esseri magici buoni. Lo show è stato l'ultimo della sua generazione di show a tema soprannaturale come Buffy l'ammazzavampiri, Angel e Roswell, ed è stato più volte notato per il suo mixaggio di più generi (dall'horror e fantasy alla commedia e persino la soap opera), continuando anche dopo un certo numero di archetipici momenti "salta lo squalo", la più famosa è l'addio di una delle principali attrici alla fine della terza stagione. Ha anche avuto il debutto più alto (fino al debutto con 8,4 milioni di Smallville), sulla rete televisiva WB, con 7,7 milioni di telespettatori che si sono sintonizzati per la premiere della serie, "''Il libro delle ombre''". Nel Gennaio del 2006, con la messa in onda dell'episodio "Ostaggi", in America, Streghe è diventato lo show più longevo (con tutte protagoniste femminili) di sempre, superando : Laverne & Shirley. Tuttavia, nel 2012, fu superato da : Desperate Housewives, che finì con 180 episodi, in opposizione ai 178 di Streghe. In America, il finale di Streghe, "Streghe Per Sempre", ha raggiunto il massimo della stagione con 4,49 milioni di telespettatori. In America Streghe è andata in onda dal 7 Ottobre, 1998, al 21 Maggio, 2006. In Italia invece, la serie è andata in onda dal 22 Dicembre, 1999, al 3 Agosto, 2006 sul canale a pagamento : Rai 2. Il Reboot Il [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Streghe_(serie_televisiva_2018) reboot di Streghe], con un nuovo cast e dei nuovi personaggi è stato ordinato dalla The CW, l'11 maggio 2018. Il reboot invece, è stato mandato in onda a partire dal 7 Luglio, 2019, sempre su Rai 2, ma a causa dei bassissimi ascolti, il reboot è stato tolto dalla fascia di programmazione, sarà riportato sul canale TV, a Settembre. Premessa La storia di Streghe inizia con le tre sorelle Halliwell — Prue, Piper e Phoebe — che si riuniscono sei mesi dopo la morte della loro nonna materna. Dopo averci pensato su, le tre ragazze decidono di tornare a vivere nella Villa di famiglia a San Francisco. Mentre stava curiosando in giro, la sorella più giovane, Phoebe scoprì un vecchio libro — il Libro delle Ombre — nell'attico. Leggendone un incantesimo, mise inconsapevolmente in moto gli eventi che adempirono ad un'antica profezia. Strani e strazianti eventi cominciarono ad accadere che alla fine portarono le sorelle a rendersi conto di essere streghe. Le tre ragazze hanno scoperto che non solo posseggono dei poteri soprannaturali, ma che provengono da una lunga stirpe di potenti streghe. La prima della stirpe, Melinda Warren, fu bruciata sul rogo durante i Processi alle Streghe di Salem. Tuttavia, prima di morire, Melinda profetizzò che ogni generazione di streghe Warren (in seguito Halliwell) sarebbe diventata sempre più forte, culminando con l'arrivo di tre sorelle—le streghe buone più forti che il mondo avesse mai visto; le tre sorelle avrebbero formato Il Potere del Trio, la più potente forza magica di sempre. Prue, la sorella maggiore, sviluppò il potere della Telecinesi, dove poteva spostare le cose con la mente, in seguito acquisì inaspettatamente il potere della Proiezione Astrale, dove poteva essenzialmente far apparire un clone di se stessa ovunque desiderasse. Piper, la sorella di mezzo, inizialmente aveva il potere di congelare il "tempo". Tuttavia, può solo congelare le molecole; in seguito sviluppa il potere di accelerare le molecole in modo che esplodano: Combustione Molecolare. Phoebe, la sorella minore, in origine aveva il potere della Premonizione, all'inizio era in grado di vedere gli eventi futuri e successivamente anche quelli passati, esso veniva spesso usato per rivelare la verità. La ragazza in seguito ottenne il potere di levitare, che le permise di sfidare la gravità mentre usava le sue abilità nelle arti marziali. I suoi poteri empatici si svilupparono negli anni successivi essa poteva leggere i sentimenti e le emozioni degli altri. Phoebe poteva anche influenzare i poteri soprannaturali degli altri esseri i cui poteri erano legati alle loro emozioni. Dopo la tragica morte di Prue, viene rivelato alle sorelle che hanno una sorellastra più giovane di nome : Paige Matthews. Paige è nata dalla relazione tra Patty e Sam Wilder, il suo Angelo Bianco (angelo custode per streghe). Dato che una tale relazione era proibita ed inaudita all'epoca, la bambina fu affdata ad una suora ed in seguito adottata dalla famiglia Matthews. Patty fece una sola richiesta a coloro che sarebbero diventati i genitori adottivi, che il suo nome iniziasse con la lettera "P'". Dal suo padre biologico, Paige ha ereditato il potere di "Orbitare". Ciò ebbe un anche effetto su i poteri ereditati da Patty : invece della Telecinesi, Paige era in grado di chiamare un oggetto ; l'oggetto in questione orbitava quindi verso di lei o verso la posizione a cui lei dirige i suoi pensieri o gesti. Sebbene questo potere richieda l'uso di comandi verbali, ella fu in grado di farlo anche in silenzio qualora si trovasse in uno stato di potere potenziato e in pochi altri casi. Questo potere viene chiamato : Telecinesi Orbitante. Nella Stagione 5, Paige ha rivelato di avere anche altri poteri da angelo bianco, come la : Trasfigurazione. A metà della Stagione 8, Paige ha sviluppato una maggiore parte, nel suo lato da : Angelo Bianco, essendo in grado di curare e localizzare i suoi protetti, rilevandoli. Un tema centrale per tutta la durata dello show è la lotta delle sorelle per bilanciare la vita normale con le loro responsabilità soprannaturali. L'onere di mantenere segreti i loro destini dal mondo esterno ha ripetutamente creato tensioni nelle loro amicizie, luoghi di lavoro e relazioni romantiche. Solo pochi conoscevano il loro segreto e li aiutavano regolarmente. Il più importante è Leo Wyatt, un Angelo Bianco assegnato da gli Anziani per guidare e proteggere le sorelle. Leo significa molto per le sorelle sia professionalmente che personalmente : guarisce le loro ferite, le consiglia collettivamente e individualmente e media tra loro e gli enigmatici Anziani. Diventa anche l'amore della vita di Piper, suo marito e padre dei suoi figli. Altre persone che hanno mantenuto il segreto delle Prescelte negli anni sono, i poliziotti mortali : Andy Trudeau e Darryl Morris ; Il marito (anch'egli mortale) di Paige : Henry Mitchell e il marito cupido di Phoebe : Coop Halliwell. Personaggi Principali Prue Halliwell Nata il 28 Ottobre, 1970, Prue era la sorella maggiore delle Halliwell. Nata con il potere della Telecinesi, in seguito manifestò l'abilità della Proiezione Astrale. Volitiva, controllata e intelligente, si prendeva spesso cura delle situazioni ed era sempre stata iperprotettiva nei confronti delle sue due sorelle, Piper e Phoebe. Dopo aver trascorso la sua infanzia a prendersi cura delle sue due sorelle più piccole dopo la morte della madre, divenne un persona : responsabile, con una feroce determinazione in qualsiasi cosa facesse, compreso il combattere i demoni, e alla fine si guadagnò la meritata reputazione di essere la più potente e devota Strega del Trio. Sebbene a volte Prue lasci che l'orgoglio si imponga sul suo modo di gestire le cose, non lascia mai che la sua vita personale interferisca con la sua vita lavorativa. Naturalmente, i formidabili poteri e la forte disposizione di Prue hanno assicurato che non venisse mai dimenticata, e venne lasciato intendere che essa continuò ad aiutare le sue sorelle dall'aldilà (a volte girando le pagine del Libro delle Ombre), e nel finale della settima stagione, Prue prestò indirettamente il suo potere di proiezione astrale alle sue sorelle. Questo venne indicato da Piper che disse "Grazie Prue", dopo che l'effetto dell'incantesimo finì. Venne tutta via confermato, in Il Paradiso Può Attendere che la sua anima aveva preso il controllo del corpo di un'altra strega e, successivamente, rimase sul piano fisico per mantenere forti le sue sorelle. Quando il corpo di Prue, si fuse con il Tutto—la fonte di tutta la magia sulla Terra, la sua essenza iniziò a cercare ciò che aveva perso : il suo posto ne il Potere del Trio. Questo però, stava danneggiando la sua famiglia ogni qual volta questa era presente. In seguito venne posseduta da il Vecchio, Heremus, che la fece resuscitare, fino a quando Piper non dovette ucciderla per fermarla. La sua anima ora riposa nell'Aldilà dove veglia tranquillamente sulle sue sorelle. Prue è stata interpretata da Shannen Doherty dalla Stagione 1 alla 3. Piper Halliwell Nata il 7 Agosto, 1973, è stata la figlia di mezzo fino alla morte di Prue. I suoi poteri ruotano attorno alla manipolazione delle molecole : la Stasi, la Combustione e l'Accelerazione Molecolare. Piper era quella che più si preoccupava di avere una vita normale e aveva sempre delle riserve sulla sua vita da Prescelta. All'inizio, quando divenne la Prescelta era tranquilla e riservata ; spesso dover mediare tra Prue e Phoebe. Col tempo, il suo atteggiamento modesto scomparve, specialmente dopo che Prue morì, e sviluppò un atteggiamento più forte, sarcastico e brillante nei confronti della vita e dell'essere una Prescelta. Ella diventerà eventualmente, madre di tre figli : due maschi (Wyatt e Chris) ed una femmina (Melinda, secondo la rivista ufficiale) con suo marito Leo Wyatt, ed essi hanno fatto di tutto per proteggere i loro figli. Nel finale della serie, il montaggio finale la mostra con una nipote.Gli script rilasciati prima della messa in onda dell'episodio si riferivano al personaggio come figlia di Piper, e la chiamavano persino Melinda. La scena non è stata modificata, queste note facevano parte delle indicazioni. Inoltre, le attrici che interpretano le due figlie maggiori di Phoebe sono in realtà, interpretate da due attrici diverse da quella mostrate in questa scena. Piper è anche un abile mediatrice ed arbitro, il quale è presumibilmente il risultato di lunghi anni da pacificatore nella sua famiglia un po' litigiosa. Il suo amore per il cibo l'ha portata ad avere una carriera nelle arti culinarie, che l'ha portata a possedere un club e, come rivelato nell'ultimo episodio e nei fumetti, un proprio ristorante. Con la morte di Prue, Piper divenne la Prescelta più potente e il personaggio che definì Streghe. Piper è stata interpretata da Holly Marie Combs dalla Stagione 1 alla 8. Phoebe Halliwell Nata il 2 Novembre, 1975, originariamente la "bambina" della famiglia ; All'inizio, Pheobe era una giovane donna spontanea e di buon umore che si crogiolava nella suo retaggio da strega. Il potere con cui nacque fu quello delle premonizioni, che crebbero per consentirle di vedere sia nel passato, che nel futuro, ed in seguito le permisero persino di proiettarsici astralmente. Man mano che cresceva come strega, sviluppò il potere della levitazione, che spesso combinava con le sue abilità nelle arti marziali per sconfiggere i suoi avversari, così come il potere dell'empatia, che le permetteva di percepire le emozioni degli altri. Sebbene questi due poteri attivi le siano stati successivamente tolti quando Phoebe li sfruttò per profitto personale, nei fumetti, viene mostrato che li ha riguadagnati, e per di più, in una forma avanzata, infatti, questi poteri aggiunti, permettono a Phoebe di poter rispecchiare a qualcuno le proprie emozioni. Phoebe è una persona romantica. In seguito ella, divenne una editorialista ed autrice di successo. Inizialmente il rapporto tra lei e sua sorella maggiore Prue era turbolento, mentre "mediato" fu il suo rapporto con Piper e Paige. Phoebe è sposata con Coop Halliwell, e come abbiamo visto, il loro matrimonio è stato celebrato nel 2006, durante il Finale della Serie, i due vennero sposati dall'Angelo del Destino. Pheobe e Coop ebbero tre figlie (P.J., Parker e Peyton). La strega ha continuato a lavorare al Bay Mirror ed ha anche scritto un libro sul trovare l'amore. Phoebe è stata interpretata da Alyssa Milano dalla Stagione 1 alla 8. Paige Matthews Nata il 2 Agosto del 1977, è la quarta figlia che la madre delle Prescelte, Patty Halliwell ha avuto, dopo una relazione amorosa segreta con il suo Angelo Bianco, Samuel Wilder. Paige fu data in adozione perché l'amore tra i suoi genitori era proibito. Successivamente ella venne adottata dal Sig e la Sig.ra Matthews. La sua personalità è audace e vibrante, aggiungendo una nuova dinamica allo show a partire dalla 4a Stagione, in poi. Il potere di Paige alla nascita, era la telecinesi, ma poiché era parzialmente autorizzata questa abilità combinata con la sua orbita naturale per creare la telecinesi orbitante. È entrata tardi nella Stregoneria, ma ha imparato ad usarla molto rapidamente, aiutando a sconfiggere La Sorgente di Tutti i Mali ed altre numerose formidabili forze oscure. Nella Stagione 8, ha sviluppato la capacità di guarire le persone che amava, a partire dal suo ragazzo. Fu spinta a diventare una "strega a tempo pieno", incontrando delle difficoltà, nel trovare una carriera che l'accontentasse, decidendo alla fine di seguire il suo destino come Angelo Bianco, come il suo padre biologico. Paige è sposata con Henry Mitchell, un agente per libertà vigilata mortale, lei ed Henry hanno avuto due figlie gemelle : Tamora e Kat, ed hanno adottato un figlio : Henry Jr. . In Innocenza Perduta, ella ha ricevuto il potere di creare uno scudo protettivo attorno a se stessa e alle persone che essa vuole proteggere. Paige è stata interpretata da Rose McGowan dalla Stagione 4 alla 8. Personaggi Secondari Ricorrente |Jennifer Rhodes nel ruolo di Penny Halliwell |Finola Hughes nel ruolo di Patty Halliwell (Stagioni 1 - 5, 7 & 8) |James Read nel ruolo di Victor Bennett (Stagioni 3 - 8) |Scott Jaeck nel ruolo di Sam Wilder |Jason & Kristopher Simmons nel ruolo di Wyatt Halliwell da piccolo (Stagioni 5 - 8) |Wes Ramsey nel ruolo di Wyatt Halliwell da adulto (Stagioni 6 - 8) |nome sconosciuto nel ruolo di Chris Halliwell da piccolo (Stagioni 6 - 8) |Ivan Sergei nel ruolo di Henry Mitchell (Stagione 8) |Victor Webster nel ruolo di Coop (Stagione 8) |Lochlyn Munro nel ruolo di Jack Sheridan (Stagione 2) |Gildart Jackson nel ruolo di Gideon (Stagione 6) |Sandra Prosper nel ruolo di Sheila Morris (Stagione 5 - 7) |Rebecca Balding nel ruolo di Elise Rothman (Stagioni 4 - 8) |Marnette Patterson nel ruolo di Christy Jenkins (Stagione 8) |Neil Roberts & Leigh-Allyn Baker nei ruoli di Rex Buckland & Hannah Webster (Stagione 1) |Billy Drago nel ruolo di Barbas (Stagioni 1, 2, 5, 6 & 7) |Debbi Morgan nel ruolo de La Veggente |Kerr Smith nel ruolo de Kyle Brody (Stagione 7) |Oded Fehr nel ruolo de Zankou (Stagione 7) |Nick Lachey nel ruolo di Leslie St. Claire (Stagione 7) |Michael Bailey Smith nel ruolo di Belthazor (Stagioni 3 & 4) |David Reivers nel ruolo di Bob Cowan (Stagioni 4 & 5) |Cristine Rose nel ruolo di Claire Pryce (Stagione 1) |Peter Woodward nel ruolo di La sorgente di Tutti i Mali (Stagioni 4 & 8) |Amanda Sickler nel ruolo di Sophie (Stagioni 5 & 8) |Eric Dane nel ruolo di Jason Dean (Stagioni 5 & 6) |Balthazar Getty nel ruolo di Richard Montana (Stagione 6) |Jenya Lano nel ruolo dell'Ispettore Sheridan (Stagioni 6 & 7) |Elizabeth Dennehy nel ruolo di Sandra (Stagioni 7 & 8) |Jason Lewis nel ruolo di Dex Lawson (Stagione 8) = Ordine Nelle prime tre stagioni, le attrici che interpretano Le Prescelte vengono in base all'età dei loro personaggi: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs e Alyssa Milano. I primi cinque episodi elencano gli attori / personaggi come Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, T. W. King, Dorian Gregory e Alyssa Milano. A partire dall'episodio 6, gli Incantati sono elencati per età dei personaggi, seguiti dagli ispettori Andy Trudeau e Darryl Morris. Dalla quarta stagione in poi, le veterane attrici protagoniste ricevono l'ambita prima e ultima fatturazione mentre la loro nuova costar ottiene il punto centrale: Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan e Holly Marie Combs come "Piper". I lead sono quindi seguiti da qualsiasi giocatore di supporto venga contratto per quella particolare stagione. Se uno dei giocatori di supporto non appare in un episodio particolare, anche il suo nome non appare nei titoli di testa. Brian Krause, che è diventato un membro del cast principale a metà della seconda stagione, era praticamente in ogni episodio entro la terza stagione. Il suo nome è elencato al quarto posto nei titoli dalla terza stagione in poi, a parte nella stagione otto in cui Kaley Cuoco ha preso quel posto. Temi ricorrenti 'Sorellanza Il cuore dello show è il rapporto tra le Streghe del Trio. È a causa del legame tra le sorelle che il loro poteri hanno origine da il Potere del Trio , la rottura di quel legame fa perdere ad ogni sorella i propri poteri. L'episodio "Punizione Esemplare" mostra questa possibilità quando le sorelle perdono i loro poteri sia attivi che basici dopo una lite influenzate da un demone, solo per riaverli quando risolvono le loro differenze in tempo per trattare con Belthazor (questo evento verrà sfruttato più avanti in La rivincita delle bionde quando le identità del Potere del Trio vengono rubate dalle Sorelle Stillman). A parte per ragioni Soprannaturali, la dinamica delle sorelle è anche una caratteristica chiave de i loro personaggi. All'inizio della serie, la sorella minore dallo spirito libero e non orientata Phoebe si è scontra con la sorella maggiore severa e metodica Prue mentre l'umile figlia mezzana Piper agisce come paciere tra le due. Questa dinamica è messa in discussione quando Prue e Phoebe devono combattere contro un fantasma senza la presenza di Piper. La dinamica cambia all'inizio della stagione 4 con la morte di Prue e l'introduzione di Paige che va a ricostituire Il Potere del Trio. L'ormai maggiore Piper ha difficoltà ad accettare la sua nuova sorella, essendosi indurita e ancora addolorata per aver perso Prue, mentre Phoebe (ora più matura) è più aperta verso Paige. Proprio come Prue, Piper deve assumere un ruolo più matriarcale con Paige che è ingenuo ed esuberante (proprio come lo era Phoebe) con Phoebe che agisce come un occasionale paciere. 'I problemi quotidiani dei personaggi per il loro sviluppo' Con la serie che si concentra sempre sullo sviluppo costante dei loro personaggi principali, ciascuno dei personaggi principali ha avuto punti problematici ricorrenti nelle loro vite. Essendo donne tra i venti e i trent'anni, le sorelle dovevano costantemente affrontare il bilanciamento delle loro vite magiche con le loro vite quotidiane e professionali. Un'altra fonte di ritorno di conflitto personale è stata la vita sentimentale delle sorelle, i problemi che sorgono nascondendo una parte della loro vita a i loro rapporti umani (in particolare i rapporti di Prue e Andy, Piper e Dan, Phoebe e Jason e Paige ed Henry) e nascondere le loro relazioni spesso proibite con i membri della comunità magica al resto della comunità magica (in particolare il conflitto tra Leo e Piper e gli Anziani e Phoebe che è innamorata del mezzo demone Cole). Ciascuna delle sorelle ha avuto il proprio percorso personale coerente durante il corso della serie: *La lotta di Prue deriva principalmente dall'accettare l'inevitabilità della morte, arrivando anche a perdonare suo padre per averla abbandonata, ed averla costretta ad assumere il ruolo di protettrice delle sue sorelle, nonostante la sua giovane età. *Piper ha sempre avuto maggiormente il desiderio di avere una vita normale e perseguire il suo sogno di iniziare una propria famiglia. Una volta che dà alla luce il suo primo figlio, Piper continua a combattere per mantenere la normalità mentre alleva un bambino con un potere quasi divino. *Phoebe ha iniziato una ricerca interiore per poter fare qualcosa professionalmente, con se stessa e per poter riparare il suo rapporto con le sue sorelle. Mentre Phoebe è salita allo status di celebrità con la sua famosa rubrica di consigli, l'attenzione del suo personaggio è cambiata sul voler trovare l'amore mentre era continuamente sull'punto di arrendersi a causa di brutte esperienze con le sue relazioni passate. La sua attenzione si restringe quindi alla ricerca del padre del suo futuro bambino, motivato da alcune sue premonizioni. 'Le Morti de i Personaggi Principali' Dato che le sorelle hanno dovuto lottare con molte forze dell'oscurità, la morte non è mai stata un evento insolito nelle loro vite. Ognuna delle sorelle morì in diversi punti della serie, Piper e Phoebe morirono nove volte ciascuna, Paige morì sette volte e Prue tre. Ad eccezione della morte di Prue nel finale della terza stagione, in cui non è mai tornata, le protagoniste hanno sempre trovato una via d'uscita per riportare in vita le rispettive Halliwell. Tuttavia, non tutte le morti in Streghe sono state così facilmente annullate, poiché diversi importanti personaggi secondari sono morti senza poter essere riportati in vita, come Andy, Cole e Chris adulto (sebbene sia Chris che Cole siano comparsi in alcuni episodi, anche dopo la loro morte, nessuno dei due è stato riportato in vita : Cole era in un limbo, e la prima apparizione di Chris era una personificazione della colpa di Leo, la seconda era un Chris da un futuro diverso). 'Profitto personale' Un tema costante nello show è che, come brave streghe, le Streghe del Trio non sono in grado di usare la loro magia per migliorare la propria vita e soddisfare i propri interessi personali. Infrangere questa regola porta ad una conseguenza negativa. Il profitto personale è stato introdotto nel secondo episodio dello show e viene esplorato dettagliatamente nel episodio Viaggio nel futuro '', in cui Il Trio usa i propri poteri per vendicarsi sul mortale per averla svegliata, risultando in un futuro alternativo dove si conosce l'esistenza della magia e le streghe sono perseguite dai mortali. Man mano che lo show prosegue, il profitto personale viene sempre più ignorato senza conseguenze dirette, soprattutto all'inizio della ottava stagione quando la sorella usa la magia per nascondere le proprie identità al fine di perseguire la propria vita normale. Ogni volta che ci sono conseguenze dirette, di solito è di supporto alla narrazione dell'episodio attuale, come in '' Nell'arco di una giornata '' e '' Streghe sotto processo ''. 'Esposizione della magia' Nel mondo di Streghe, l'esistenza della magia e delle forze benevole e malevole rimangono nascoste all'umanità. Un problema ricorrente per le protagoniste durante la serie era trovare un modo per combattere le forze del male nel loro mondo senza essere smascherate come streghe loro stesse. Attraverso la serie, gli sceneggiatori dello show presentarono episodi che descrivevano in dettaglio le pericolose conseguenze dell'esposizione della magia alla società umana, in particolare nell'episodio della seconda stagione ''Viaggio nel futuro, che vide l'esecuzione di Phoebe in un futuro alternativo ; il finale della terza stagione Il segreto svelato, che ha portato alla morte di Prue; e il finale della settima stagione La fine della magia, in cui gli eventi portano le tre streghe e Leo a fingere la propria morte ed assumere nuove identità. Tuttavia, l'introduzione de i Pulitori, una coppia di esseri in grado di deformare la realtà per mantenere in segreto l'esistenza della magia, causò una violazione della continuità, poiché questi due personaggi non apparirono nell'episodio : ''Il segreto svelato''. Loghi e Simboli Durante la durata dello show, la WB ha usato due loghi ufficiali per rappresentare la serie. Il primo fu usato durante la prima e la seconda stagione e presentava il nome Streghe sottolineato e con sopra un simbolo chiamato tricorno. Il secondo logo fu introdotto all'inizio della terza stagione e rimase fino alla fine della serie. Era basato su un font chiamato Endor, è anche sottolineato e talvolta presenta un triquetra sopra il nome. Questo logo è stato progettato da Margo Chase e ha avuto alcune variazioni di spessore e nelle punte. Sebbene il secondo logo abbia sostituito il primo in tutto il materiale promozionale della Rete Televisiva WB, come manifesti e pubblicità televisive, il primo è rimasto, sui prodotti ufficiali. I romanzi, i DVD, la Rivista ufficiale di Streghe, i fumetti e le bambole usano tutti il primo logo. I titoli di coda, hanno tuttavia utilizzato un logo diverso. Durante la durata dello show i titoli di coda presentano il triquetra con la scritta : STREGHE, in cima. Parole Comuni utilizzate nei Titoli degli Episodi Durante il corso della serie, i vari titoli degli episodi avevano delle parole in comune. Streghe Nei titoli originali, la parola Strega viene usata 24 volte. Ogni stagione ha un episodio con la parola strega nel titolo. Le stagioni 6, 7 e 8, hanno almeno 5 episodi con la parola strega nel titolo. Charmed/Streghe La parola Charmed/Streghe viene utilizzata nel titolo di 11 episodi. Dalla Quarta Stagione in poi, ogni stagione ha un episodio con la parola Streghe nel titolo. 'Demone' La parola Demone viene utilizzata nel titolo di 5''' episodi. *The Demon Who Came in From the Cold *Enter the Demon *Sympathy for the Demon *Baby's First Demon *Carpe Demon '''Halliwell La parola Halliwell viene utilizzata nel titolo di 4''' episodi. *La notte delle Halliwell *Death Takes a Halliwell *The Fifth Halliwheel *Il mistero di Sleepy Halliwell '''Magia La parola Magia viene utilizzata nel titolo di 4''' episodi. *Quella vecchia bacchetta magica *L'ora magica *Trial by Magic *The Day the Magic Died '''Wicca La parola Wicca viene utilizzata nel titolo di 3''' episodi. *Something Wicca This Way Comes *Wicca Envy *Something Wicca This Way Goes...? '''Potere La parola "Potere" viene utilizzata nel titolo di 3''' episodi. *The Power of Two *Power Outage *The Power of Three Blondes '''I Nomi dei Personaggi Il nome di Prue viene utilizzato nel titolo solo 1''' volta. *Which Prue is It, Anyway? Il nome di ''Piper'' viene utilizzato nel titolo solo '''2 volte. *Coyote Piper *Corri, Piper, corri! Il nome di Phoebe' '''viene utilizzato nel titolo '''4' volte. *I tre volti di Phoebe *L'importanza di chiamarsi Phoebe *Quel genio di Phoebe *Freaky Phoebe Il nome di Paige viene utilizzato nel titolo solo 1''' volta. *Il passato di Paige Il nome di ''Leo'' viene utilizzato nel titolo '3 '''volte. *Salvate il soldato Leo *Tutti pazzi per Leo *Vaya Con Leos Il nome di ''Cole viene utilizzato nel titolo solo '''1 volta. *Black as Cole Il nome di Chris viene utilizzato nel titolo solo 1''' volta. *Il segreto di Chris Il nome di Billie, viene utilizzato nel titolo solo '2 '''volte. *Kill Billie: Vol. 1 *Kill Billie: Vol. 2 Il nome di ''Wyatt viene utilizzato nel titolo solo '''1 volta. *The Courtship of Wyatt's Father Il nome di Christy viene utilizzato nel titolo solo 1''' volta. *L'ultima tentazione di Christy Il nome di Sam viene utilizzato nel titolo solo '''1 volta. *Mi chiamo Sam Il nome di Clay viene utilizzato nel titolo solo 1''' volta. *Feats of Clay '''(Alcuni titoli non li ho tradotti, perché in italiano il titolo cambia completamente, comunque, cliccando su di esso troverete che il titolo è stato tradotto) I Promo ed I Trailer 'I Trailer' Durante le prime due stagioni dello show, i trailer avevano un tono più scuro ed erano più seri. A partire dalla terza stagione, i trailer sarebbero diventati un po' più comici. Il trailer di ogni stagione aveva il suo titolo, anche se più avanti nella serie, ogni episodio avrebbe avuto il suo. 'I Promo' Durante l'intero show, sono state realizzate delle foto promozionali. Le stagioni 3 e 7 sono le uniche stagioni in cui non sono presenti promo ufficiali, motivo per cui le copertine dei DVD utilizzano i promo degli episodi o i promo di una stagione precedente. Cambiamenti nello show Nel corso degli otto anni, Streghe ha subito molti cambiamenti, tra cui la partenza dei membri del cast e dei membri della crew, alcuni dei quali hanno avuto un grande impatto nella serie nel suo insieme. Mentre nel caso di alcuni dei più recenti produttori esecutivi, Brad Kern, si riferiva apertamente ai tagli di bilancio come motivo, la maggior parte dei cambiamenti avveniva senza che i motivi venissero resi pubblici, dando origine a molte speculazioni e dibattiti tra i fan. Alcuni dei cambiamenti sono frequenti argomenti di discussione in quasi tutti i forum internet su Streghe anche oggi, in particolare le controversie tra Kern-Burge e Milano-Doherty. Modifiche iniziali * Originariamente, Lori Rom era stata per il ruolo di Phoebe nell'episodio pilota mai mandato in onda di Streghe. Quando alla proprietà era stata data luce verde per essere fatta serie, Rom non era disponibile. La produttrice Aaron Spelling invitò Alyssa Milano, nuova dalla sua apparizione a breve termine in "Melrose Place" per ricoprire il ruolo. Le parti principali del primo episodio vennero rigirate, alcune scene riscritte e nuove scene aggiunte per creare un episodio di debutto di un'ora completo intitolato : Il Libro delle Ombre. * Secondo il documentario : Le Donne di Streghe, prodotto nel 1999, Streghe venne …. per una stagione completa dopo il successo d'ascolti dei primi due episodi. A quel punto, i primi episodi avevano completato la sua produzione. Alcuni membri della crew, furono quindi sostituiti, incluso il compositore della serie (interrompendo così l'uso dei numerosi strumenti carillon caratteristici degli episodi di apertura). * Alcuni elementi basilari della storia del mondo di Streghe stabiliti nei primi sei episodi sono stati successivamente modificati. Venne in seguito stabilito, che il : Libro delle Ombre fosse intoccabile dal male ; Il marito della Nonna e nonno delle tre sorelle, cambiò nome ed durata della vita; il fatto che le sorelle avessero un rapporto con il padre anche se negli episodi iniziali non volevano avere niente a che fare con lui. Inoltre, l'intervallo di tempo in cui Victor Bennett lasciò sua moglie, cioè la madre delle ragazze, venne occasionalmente cambiato durante la serie. * Il ruolo del padre delle ragazze era stato originariamente dato ad Anthony Denison nell'episodio della prima stagione "L'anello magico". In questo episodio è stato stabilito che il nome del personaggio era Victor Halliwell. Ciò venne però contraddetto nell'episodio della prima stagione "Viaggio nel tempo", in cui la madre delle ragazze, Patty, ha ricordato a sua madre che non le permise di prendere il cognome di Victor quando si sposarono. * Durante il concepimento originale della serie, le Prescelte erano delle coinquiline di Boston. Cambiamenti nella struttura della storia Tra la seconda e la terza stagione, la creatrice e produttrice esecutiva Constance M. Burge lasciò la troupe dello show, lasciando la sua precedente posizione al produttore esecutivo Brad Kern. Burge continuò a produrre altri show, ma rimase come consulente creativa fino alla quarta stagione.https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constance_M._Burge L'addio della Burge comportò dei cambiamenti nella struttura della trama dello show, da un sistema di "demone della settimana" all'uso di archi narrativi della terza - o mezza - stagione. Inoltre, è stata data maggiore importanza alla vita personale delle protagoniste. La connessione seriale degli episodi è culminata nella seconda metà della quarta stagione. Nonostante gli ascolti aumentarono durante l'arco finale della storia della quarta stagione siano passate da 4.19 a 4.21, la WB chiese a Brad Kern di abbandonare il sistema seriale in futuro. Ciò ha portò la struttura in gran parte episodica della quinta stagione e ha portato a bilanciare i due sistemi dalla sesta stagione in poi. L'abbandono di Constance M. Burge è stata spesso una fonte di dibattito nel fandom di Streghe. Mentre le ragioni non vennero mai rese pubbliche, circolano ancora tra i fan, delle affermazioni non supportate (come che l'addio di Burge fosse per via del fatto, che non fosse d'accordo a proposito dell'introduzione del personaggio di Cole o a causa di un dibattito sulla struttura ad arco episodico della storia) tra i fan, girano ancora delle voci che si dibattono sul fatto che, Kern o Burge sarebbe stato un miglior produttore. L'addio di Shannen Doherty Alla fine della terza stagione, Shannen Doherty ha lasciato lo show, ciò ha provocato la morte del suo personaggio e l'introduzione del personaggio di Paige, interpretata da Rose McGowan. Mentre nell'episodio, "Il dolore di Prue", l'angelo della morte predisse la morte di Prue, in "Il segreto svelato" (finale della terza stagione) rimase come cliffhanger e la morte di Prue venne stabilita solo nell'episodio premiere della quarta stagione. Le speculazioni dei fan continuano fino ad oggi, alcune persone, indicano delle voci di problemi sul set con Doherty in merito all'apparizione puntuale sul lavoro e alla tensione con i colleghi, altri attribuiscono la colpa ad Alyssa Milano per ragioni come la presunta richiesta ai produttori dello show di scegliere tra di lei e Doherty. Queste indiscrezioni portano ancora oggi a duri dibattiti sul di chi sia la "colpa", se di Doherty, Milano o di qualcun altro. La partenza di Doherty è il cambiamento più noto in Streghe, e mentre si discute se lo show sia migliorato o peggiorato dopo la morte di Prue, si è spesso d'accordo che dopo la terza stagione le dinamiche dei personaggi sono cambiate e le trame delle singole sorelle sono diventate più equilibrate. Cambiamenti nella fascia oraria Lo show ha visto molteplici cambiamenti nella sua fascia oraria. Dalla sua prima notte di mercoledì, Streghe si è trasferito a giovedì sera nella seconda stagione e, a partire dalla quinta, si è spostato di nuovo, questa volta fino a domenica sera, per ancorare l'evento "Il Grande Sabato" di WB. Il cambiamento nel giorno della trasmissione ha giocato un ruolo centrale nel cambio di valutazioni dello show, dal momento in cui Streghe si è trasferito a domenica, i suoi episodi hanno dovuto competere continuamente con altri show di spicco come Extreme Makeover : Home Edition ed I Simpsons, così come eventi come ad esempio i Golden Globes. Cambiamenti nell'universo di Streghe Nelle prime tre stagioni, il magico mondo di Streghe ha introdotto concetti originali come il Nexus spirituale o il funzionamento della stregoneria dello show e ha coinvolto creature come gli Angeli Neri e Bianchi, e anche un numero di creature mitologiche non frequentemente adattate alla televisione, come l'Uomo Nero, il Wendigo o la Banshee. Ciò è probabilmente attribuibile a Constance M. Burge, nonché al redattore delle storie Robert Masello, presentato come esperto di mitologia dello show (come visto nel documentario del 1999 Le Donne di Streghe). Durante le prime due stagioni, gli Stregoni servirono come principale tipo di antagonista, ma nella terza stagione, questo ruolo fu assunto da i Demoni mentre gli Stregoni furono designati come nemici secondari e la frequenza delle loro apparizioni si ridusse gradualmente nel corso dello show. A poco a poco dalla quarta stagione, oltre a mantenere il dominio delle creature con attributi esplicitamente creati per conformarsi alle trame, Streghe iniziò a fare più affidamento sull'uso di creature della mitologia classica (cioè greca e romana) e di vari oggetti del folklore ben noti in cultura contemporanea, come i folletti e i nani. I tagli al budget I tagli al budget nelle ultime stagioni hanno portato a molti piccoli e alcuni importanti cambiamenti nello show. *Filmare Streghe costava $2 milioni per episodio. *I tagli al bilancio hanno fatto sì che i demoni diventassero gradualmente completamente umani diversamente da i mostri ricchi di costumi e di trucco testimoniati nelle prime stagioni. *Uno dei cambiamenti più significativi legati al budget è stata la decisione della WB di non includere Brian Krause e Dorian Gregory nell'ottava stagione. Come detto da Brad Kern in diverse interviste, egli ha dovuto ristrutturare il budget per poter includere Krause almeno in 12 episodi, per evitare di interrompere bruscamente la trama. Sono stati risparmiati abbastanza soldi per includere Krause negli ultimi due episodi della serie. *In un'intervista nel numero 8 della Rivista Streghe, Brad Kern ha rivelato che nella stagione otto Kern, i produttori esecutivi Aaron Spelling ed E. Duke Vincent ed un certo numero di membri della crew hanno optato per ridurre i propri stipendi al fine di mantenere la qualità dello show, visto che il budget della stagione è stato ridotto del venti percento. *Il potere di levitazione di Phoebe venne eliminato dallo show, perché diventato troppo costoso (a causa di tutti i lavori con fili metallici e l'assunzione di gru). Per poter scrivere nella sceneggiatura che il potere della Levitazione le era stato tolto, gli autori, decisero che anche quelli dell'Empatia e della Premonizione sarebbero stati eliminati, ed è così, che la storyline di Phoebe che doveva riguadagnare le sue capacità venne creata. Note *Nel 2006, Streghe divenne la serie più lunga di un'ora con tutte protagoniste femminile con l'episodio "Ostaggi" nella storia delle serie tv. Tuttavia, venne poi superato dal dramma della ABC Desperate Housewives, che si concluse con 180 episodi mentre Streghe con un totale di 178. Tuttavia è ancora in pari con Desperate Housewives per le 8 stagioni ciascuno. *Streghe è stata indicata come "la seconda serie TV più binge-watched su Netflix". *BS Studios ha ordinato una sceneggiatura sulla base di un prequel di Streghe, tuttavia, la sceneggiatura è stata mandata di nuovo in fase di riqualificazione, in quanto "la sceneggiatura, non funzionava nel modo desiderato". **Il CBS Studios rimane costante nei loro sforzi per un reboot di Streghe. **La serie è stata ordinata dalla The CW l'11 maggio 2018 insieme a Roswell, New Mexico. Titoli Internazionali * Inglese: 'Charmed (''Ammaliate) * '''Russia: Зачарованные Začarovannye (Ammaliate) * Ucraina: Усі жінки—відьми žınki''—''vıd'mi (Tutte Donne—Streghe) * Repubblica Ceca: Čarodějky (Streghe) * Slovacchia: 'Čarodejnice ''(Streghe) * '''Spagnolo (Spagna): Embrujadas (Streghe femmine) * Spagnolo (Latino America e Filippine): Hechiceras (Incantatrici) * Portoghese (Portogallo): As Feiticeiras (Le Streghe) * Portoghese (Brasile): Jovens Bruxas (Giovani Streghe) * Tedesco :' Streghe — Zauberhafte Schwestern/Hexen ''(Incantate/Streghe Incantate) * '''Danese: Heksene fra Warren Manor (Le Streghe dalla Villa Warren) * Ungherese: Bűbájos boszorkák (Streghe Incantate) * Svedese: Förhäxad (Stregare) * Polacco: 'Czarodziejki (Streghe)'' * '''Greco: οι Μάγισσεϛ Mágisses (Le Streghe) * Vietnamita: Phép thuật (Magico) Vedi anche *Lista degli episodi di Streghe *Premi e Nominations Riferimenti Categoria:Streghe Wiki Categoria:Streghe Categoria:Al di fuori dell'Universo